


3-Month Rule (14th of the Month)

by lux_writes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Moving On, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_writes/pseuds/lux_writes
Summary: "Pwede ba kitang ligawan?" ang tanong ng nakatatandang kapatid ng ex ni Baekhyun after exactly three months ng pagiging single niya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**May 14.**

_Saturday_.

* * *

* * *

**_3 months_** after nakipag break sa kanya si Sehun. Ito na naman. Naluluha na naman si Baekhyun. Pagkagising ni Baekhyun, paglingon niya sa kalendaryo niya ay iyon na naman ang naaalala niya. Kung paano nakipag break nung _February 14_ ang long-time boyfriend niya after he claimed that he fell out of love already.

Shit lang, hindi ba? Gustong gusto niyang magalit pero mas nangingibabaw ang lungkot. 3rd year high school pa lamang siya ay si Sehun na ang boyfriend niya. Buong college life ay sa isa't isa lang umikot ang buhay nila. At nung February 15, they are supposed to be on their _7_ _years_ already.

At talagang nung nasa law school na si Sehun saka pa ito na- _"fall out of love"_ sa kanya? Putanginang fall out of love 'yan!

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha niya.

Naalala niya ang sinabi sa kanya ng best friend niyang si Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, alam mo ba yung 7-year curse sa mag-jowa? Hindi ba malapit na kayo mag seven years ni Sehun?" banggit nito one time noong nakain silang tatlo nina Kyungsoo.

Ngayon niya lang talaga narealize na tunay yun.

Ah. Fuck you, Sehun. Fuck you!

Ginulo niya ang buhok niya at humiga ulit sa kama. Ganito siya lagi tuwing pumapatak ang 14 sa kalendaryo since nagbreak sila. Ayaw niya bumangon. Walang ganang kumain. Gusto na lang magkulong sa studio apartment niya. No choice lang talaga siya nung mga nakaraang buwan kasi kailangan niya pumasok sa trabaho. Syempre mukha siyang zombie nun. This particular month of the 14th, pumatak ito ng weekend. Thank fuck. Wala siya sa mood makipag socialize sa kahit na sino.

Patulog na sana si Baekhyun nang mag-ring ang phone niya.

"Hello." inis niyang bati. "Bakit naman ang aga mo tumawag ha?"

"Bobo ka. 12:30 PM na." inis ding sagot ng kaibigan niyang si Kyungsoo, "14 ngayon so chine-check ko kalagayan mo. Kumain ka na? Baka namatay ka na diyan sa apartment mo. Wala ako sa mood magluksa para sa'yo.

"Very funny, Soo. Very funny." walang emosyon niyang sabi, "Kakagising ko lang kani-kanina. Hindi pa ako bumabangon."

"Bumangon ka na at maligo. Lumabas ka. Kumain ka sa labas, sinasabi ko sa'yo. Alam ko wala ka na naman stock ng groceries d'yan. Baka gusto mo ako pa ang kumaladkad sa'yo palabas ng apartment mo?"

"Hindi mo ako makakaladkad, alam kong nasa Laguna ka kasama ang pamilya nina Jongin." at bumulong ito ng, " _Sana all_."

"Birthday kasi ng mama niya kahapon kaya sinurpresa namin nung gabi. Tapos ngayon sabi ni Jongin magho-hotspring kaming dalawa." kwento nito.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes after hearing that. What the fuck? Sinabi pa talaga sa kanya, hindi nga siya nagtatanong. "Wala akong pake kung gaano kayo ka-sweet!"

Kyungsoo tsk-ed, "Alam mo kung magiging bitter ka sa lahat ng couples na makakasalamuha mo, 'di ka nga makakamove-on. Alam mo bang naiimbyerna na din si Jongdae sa'yo? Puro ka pasaring sa kanila ni Minseok. Tigilan mo yan ha. Nakakabwisit ka."

Umupo na siya sa kama para mas may pwersa, "Nakakabwisit ka din. Mas nakakabwisit si Jongdae! Ang dami daming article na kailangan tapusin pero mas inuuna niya pa ang pakikipaglandian kay Minseok sa office? Hindi na nga sila magkapareho ng department nagagawan pa din ng paraan humarot?!" gigil niyang sabi.

"Naririndi ako sa'yo Baekhyun. Naging single ka lang, iritable ka na lagi." parang bored nitong sabi.

"Broken hearted ako, okay?"

"Hindi 'yan excuse para maging magaspang 'yang ugali mo." bumuntong hininga ito sa kabilang linya, "Move on, Baekhyun. Alam mo namang si Sehun at Irene na, hindi ba? Hayaan mo na sila. Maybe it's time for you to find yourself first. 7 years ding kay Sehun umikot ang mundo mo. Ngayon, madami ka nang madidiscover pang iba. Date other people."

"Yun na nga eh. Yun ang masakit sa'kin, Soo. After one month namin magbreak, sila na agad ni Irene? Ang bastos lang? Sabi niya sa'kin nung magbreak kami na nahuhulog na daw ang loob niya kay Irene pero hindi daw siya gagawa muna ng move. Tapos after a month? Sila na? Seryoso ba sya?" pumatak ang luha sa mata niya pero agad niya naman ito pinalis.

"Oo, gets kita. Nainis din ako kay Sehun. Hindi niya inisip ang mararamdaman mo. Pati naming mga kaibigan niya. Pero tapos na kasi. Nandyan na 'yan. Ang magandang gawin na lang natin ay tanggapin. On your part, mag move on ka. Alam ko hindi madali pero try it. One step at a time."

Isa pa yun sa hindi matanggap ni Baekhyun kaya hindi siya makapag move on move on. Ang bilis kasi siya pinagpalit ni Sehun.

Oo, alam niyang simula nung naging busy si Sehun sa law school ay hindi na din naging maganda ang takbo ng relasyon nila. Busy na din si Baekhyun sa trabaho niya as a column writer sa isang sikat na lifestyle and fashion magazine. In short, they got too comfortable on their setup. Tipong kahit isang linggo silang hindi mag-usap or text man lang ay okay lang. After all, Baekhyun thought it was just normal kasi they're both grown-ups na. But oh boy, he was so wrong.

Nung panahon pala na halos maging haggard na siya sa pagkukumahog humabol sa deadline ay yun naman din pala ang panahon kung saan nagkakamabutihan na si Sehun at ang kaklase niya sa first year of law school na si Irene. Yes.

Hindi na niya naisip na, oo nga, bakit naman dati nagagawan namin ng paraan mag communicate kahit hindi kami magkaklase, nor magka-batchmates man lang? Ngayon, wala. Nada.

Sehun is actually a year younger kay Baekhyun. Nakilala niya ito through Kyungsoo kasi classmate at best friend ito ng manliligaw niya at that time na si Jongin. Parehong 2nd year high school si Jongin at Sehun noon, 3rd year naman sila ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Ang kaibahan lang ay agad sinagot ni Baekhyun si Sehun after 3 months ng panliligaw, si Kyungsoo naman ay binasted si Jongin. Although, they found love with each other again after college graduation ni Kyungsoo. _Sana all talaga._

"Huy, nandyan ka pa ba? Bakit 'di ka naimik?" he was suddenly distracted from his reminiscing.

"Yes, dito pa ako. Ano pa ba sasabihin mo bukod diyan sa pagsasabi mo na mag move on na ako?"

"Ayusin mo 'yang ugali mo. Hindi na ako natutuwa." banta nito.

"Oo na, oo na!" sagot na lang nito kasi talagang nakakatakot na ang tono ng boses ng kaibigan.

"Tumatawag na si tita, kain na daw kami ni Jongin. Kumain ka na din sa labas ha."

"Sige na. Ayoko din naman marinig ang pagna-nag mo. Bye." paalam nito sa kanya.

Pagkababa niya ng phone ay humiga uli siya. Nakatitig sa kisame.

He sighed, "Ayoko talaga lumabas."

Parang nabasa ni Kyungsoo ang isip niya kasi wala pang 10 seconds ay may bagong text na ito na:

**Kyungsoo: Kain na. Ngayon din.**

Kaya wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi ang bumangon. Naligo na siya at nagbihis ng panglabas. 

_Kailangan ko na nga din siguro mag grocery._

"Mag-isa lang po kayo, sir?" tanong sa kanya ng waiter na dapat na magtuturo sa kanya ng upuan.

"Oo, may problema ka doon?" hindi naiwasan magtaray ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang hindi siya dapat ma-offend dahil harmless na tanong naman yun, part of the job. Pero iritable talaga siya.

"Sorry po, sir. Nagtatanong po kasi ako for the table reservation." parang napahiyang sabi ng batang waiter.

"Just lead me to my seat." he dismissed.

After ordering his usual Shrimp Carbonara and Chicken Tenders combo, he pulled out his phone and started browsing his socmeds. Hindi na niya kailangan mag worry para sa... undesirable things (note: Sehun and Irene) kasi nag-block at mute na siya ng anything related to them. Hindi naman sa bitter siya pero ayaw niya lang talaga sila makita.

After minutes of scrolling ay napatingin siya sa unahan kasi biglang nag-open ang glass door. Agaw pansin kasi ang dumating na lalaki sa tangkad nito, magandang pananamit at hubog ng katawan.

Pero ano na lamang ang gulat niya nung napaharap sa part niya ang mukha ng lalaki. _Shit!_

Agad niya hinanap ang menu upang matakpan ang mukha pero huli na ang lahat kasi nakita na siya ng lalaki. Ang masama pa nito ay lumapit pa talaga ito with a small smile on his undeniably handsome face.

"Hi, Baekhyun." he greeted when he was near enough, standing in front of him. "Are you alone?"

"Y-yes?"

"Aren't you sure? Bakit patanong 'yan?" he chuckled.

"U-uhm. Yes. Yes, I'm alone." Lord, bakit naman po dito pa siya nagpunta?!

"Then, is it okay if I sit here? It's better to eat with someone, right?"

Gusto sana niyang tumanggi. This is so fucking awkward. Pero tumango na lang siya kaya agad na umupo sa harap niya ang matangkad na lalaki at nagtawag ng waiter for his order.

_Holy fuck!_

Paano ba naman kasi hindi magiging awkward eh ang lalaking nasa harap niya ngayon at umoorder ay ang nakatatandang kapatid ng ex niya. Si Chanyeol Park. Ka-batch niya ito noong high school. Yun nga lang, hindi sila magkaklase kasi sobrang talino ni Chanyeol kaya nasa Science class ito. Hindi naman niya sinasabi na bobo sila ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo, iba lang talagang level itong si Chanyeol. Valedictorian din ito ng kanilang batch. Bukod pa doon ay sikat pa 'to dahil sa kagwapuhan. Madami din kayang tugtugin na musical instruments. Mayaman pa ang pamilya. Nasa kanya na ang lahat, in short.

Tanda niya pa lagi pinagmamalaki sa kanya ni Sehun ang kapatid. Close kasi yung dalawa as kids. Oftentimes nababanggit niya ito pag nagkukwento kung paano siya tinuturuan ng kuya niya. Hindi naman kasi kagalingan si Sehun, tamang pumapasa lang. Mas inclined kasi 'to sa sports kesa academics.

Wala naman siya masyado memories kay Chanyeol kasi hindi naman sila nagkaka-interact. You'd think sa _seven years minus one day_ nila ni Sehun, ka-close niya family nito? No. Ang Dad nila ay isang magaling na Neurosurgeon at ang Mom naman ay Lawyer kaya naman kahit ang magkapatid ay hindi sila palagi nakikita. Much less ni Baekhyun na outsider naman. Siguro ang ama ay nakita lang ni Baekhyun for a total of 3 times at ang ina naman ay siguro 7 times. Ang halos nagpalaki na nga sa dalawa ay ang mayordoma sa bahay (na parang mansyon) nila.

Bukod pa doon, si Chanyeol ay nag move out na sa mansyon noong magcollege na ito. Ang kwento ni Sehun ay condo daw ang hiniling nito sa parents noong makagraduate as Valedictorian noong high school. Meanwhile, Sehun opted to stay in the house for the whole duration of his college years up until now.

Ang naaalala niya lang sa almost seven years nila ni Sehun ay isang beses lang sila nagkausap nitong kapatid niya na sila lang talagang dalawa -- that was first year college. Malayo kasi ang classroom nila nung high school. Hindi naman siya lagi napunta sa bahay nina Sehun noong high school pero kapag pumupunta siya ay wala din naman dun si Chanyeol o hindi kaya nasa kwarto lang. Nung college naman, kahit pare-pareho sila ng university ay hindi din naman niya ito nakakasalubong sa sobrang laki ng campus. Isa pa, Nursing ang kinuha ni Chanyeol at Mass Communications naman kay Baekhyun.

Kaya wala talagang reason para mag-usap sila.

And that's why sobrang awkward nito! Ugh!

"So, how are you now?" panimula ni Chanyeol nang makaalis na ang waiter.

"In what aspect?" tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun, napapa-english na din dahil ng kausap.

"General life, I guess?" the amusement in his eyes is very evident. Bakit ganito 'to?! Kakainis ah!

"Deretsuhin mo na kasi. Kung tungkol dun sa break-up ko sa kapatid mo, ito nagngingitngit pa din ako sa galit. Pero wag mo na sabihin sa kanya." pabalang na sagot nito.

Chanyeol bit his lips before speaking, "I meant it when I said general life. Your daily life. If you're not comfortable talking about him at this moment then let's not talk about this topic over our meal?"

"Ayoko talaga siya pag-usapan. Pwede ba? Lalo na ngayon." he laughed soullessly, "Breaksary namin ngayong araw. 3 months na kaming wala so magmomove on na ako. Wala na akong pake sa kanya. Dun na siya sa Irene na 'yon. Tutal naman mahilig siya sa mas matatanda kesa kanya." the bitterness seeping in every word he said.

"3 months na kayong wala today? Already?"

"Oo nga di'ba!"

Ano ba naman 'to? Haba haba ng litanya ko tapos yun lang napuna niya.

Chanyeol hummed in contemplation.

Bago pa madagdagan ang conversation ay dumating na ang kanilang order so they started eating.

"Still working at the same magazine?" Chanyeol asked while slicing his steak. 

"Yes." tipid nitong sagot, "Ikaw? How's med school?" nakwento kasi dati sa kanya ni Sehun iyong balak na pagdo-doktor ng kapatid niya.

"Well, stressful but very fulfilling. Magthi-third year na din kasi." he sighed.

"Anong 'stressful' ka diyan eh easy-easy lang yan sa'yo. Valedictorian ka nga nung elementary at high school tapos Magna Cum Laude ka pa nung college kahit sabi mo din nahihirapan ka. Saka di'ba, Top 4 ka sa board exams?"

"No, really. Med school is difficult. I have to work ten times harder." he grinned, "Updated ka sa'kin even in college?"

Baekhyun was caught off-guard at the arrogant tone, "Well, of course? Sehun talks about you a lot."

Chanyeol nodded and ended their conversation. Like that. What?

So he just proceeded back to eating kahit wala naman talaga siyang kagana-gana.

When they both finished, Baekhyun was about to pay his bills when Chanyeol snatched the bill from him.

"Consider this as my treat." he then smirked.

Okay, sure. Whatever. Hindi tatanggi si Baekhyun sa libre.

It's just odd that his ex's brother is this friendly to him now. 'Di nga sila close dati eh.

"Thank you." he quietly said to the man.

"Saan ka pupunta ngayon?" tanong ni Chanyeol nang makalabas sila ng restaurant.

"Grocery lang."

"Will someone fetch you?" the tall man prodded.

"Wala. Magji-jeep ako. Isang sakay lang naman. Malapit lang yun." dali-dali niyang sabi. Gusto na na kasi talaga umalis ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa siya naiilang. Shit.

Inilabas ni Chanyeol ang susi niya sa bulsa.

Oh no. This is not a good sign.

"Come with me. I'll take you there."

"No need! Malapit lang talaga, promise." iwinagayway niya pa ang kamay niya.

"I'll pick up some grocery supplies din para sa condo. Let's just do it together. Pareho lang naman tayo ng pupuntahan." he insisted.

Kaya ito ngayon si Baekhyun at nakasakay sa mabangong Mercedes-Benz ni Chanyeol. Bakit ba siya nasa sitwasyon na 'to!?

Sobrang domestic pa ng paggo-grocery nilang dalawa. Not to compare pero hindi pa kasi nila nagagawa ito ni Sehun. Naka dorm siya nung college with Jongdae and Kyungsoo kaya sila ang kasama niya pag naggo-grocery. Nung magka-apartment kasi siya ng solo ay nung nag start na siyang magwork... kung saan laging missing-in-action na si Sehun.

Pinipilit pa nga ni Chanyeol na siya na din magbabayad ng pinamili ni Baekhyun pero tumanggi talaga siya dito. Tumanggi din siya nung nag-offer ang matangkad na lalaki na siya na ang magbubuhat ng pinamili ni Baekhyun. Alam naman niyang kaya iyon ni Chanyeol, kahit ilang grocery bags pa ang dalhin. Sa laki ba namang lalaki nito? Oh, he's not checking him out ha!

Tsk! Kailan ba sila maghihiwalay ng landas?

"Want to grab coffee with me? Let's have a snack?" pag-aya ni Chanyeol nang makalabas na sila sa grocery.

"Naku Chany-" tatanggi na sana si Baekhyun pero Chanyeol cut him off.

"Please, Baekhyun? Wala ka naman gagawin di'ba?"

Baekhyun contemplated for a bit then said, "Okay."

Sige. Alam ni Baekhyun na wrong decision ito. He will just prolong the agony... the awkwardness. He shouldn't be here. Pero kesa naman magmukmok siya sa bahay, hindi ba? Sa totoo lang ay hindi niya din alam bakit pa siya sumama dito sa coffee shop malapit sa university kung saan nagti-take ng med si Chanyeol. Sabi ni Chanyeol ay dito daw siya lagi pumupunta, specifically sa second floor ng coffee shop kung saan mas tahimik at conducive for learning.

Kaya ito sila ngayon. Nasa second floor area, magkatapat. Baekhyun ordered a Strawberry Frappuccino and Chanyeol, his Iced Americano.

Baekhyun must be really out of his mind.

"Are you dating anyone now?" Chanyeol asked out of the blue.

They were just talking about Baekhyun's work in the company. Nagra-rant na nga ito tungkol sa boss niyang lagi siyang pinepressure para makagawa ng magandang article. Purgang purga na kasi siya sa matinis ng boses ng kanyang mid-40s na babaeng supervisor. Todo emote pa siya sa pagkukwento kasi Chanyeol's really invested in listening to whatever the fuckery he's saying.

Kaya nakakapagtaka na biglang nag divert ang topic dito.

"Uhm, no." he hesitantly said, "I just broke up with your brother like... exactly 3 months ago? Of course I couldn't date anyone yet."

"But, Sehun..." hindi matuloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya.

"Ah. Kung bakit si Sehun may pamalit agad sa'kin? Gago kasi siya. No offense sa'yo as his brother, okay? Gago talaga yang kapatid mo." he sipped on his frappe.

"In behalf of him, I'm sorry." the tall man sincerely said.

"Hala, ilang beses na ako nakarinig ng sorry dun at rinding rindi na ako. Hindi nun maibabalik ang seven years na nasayang ko kasama siya. Gago siya." he pursed his lips, "I probably sound so bitter right now pero nag-uumapaw talaga ang galit ko kay Sehun."

"And sadness." Chanyeol continued, "You're still sad. I can see it."

"Well, of course! Ilang taon ko siya minahal. Well... hanggang ngayon. Pero mas nangingibabaw ang galit ko. Don't worry, I'm trying to move on naman. I know I don't stand a chance anymore. Our relationship is over, as in over. He clearly said it." Baekhyun laughed humorlessly, "Hindi man lang ulit kami binigyan ng chance. What the fuck? Parang siya lang ang may karapatang magdesisyon sa relasyon namin ah? Paano naman ang gusto ko? Selfish. Kaya halos isumpa ko ang every 14th of the month. Pati ang number 14! Valentine's Day pa talaga siya nakipagbreak ha?!"

Pagkatapos ng mahabang litanya ni Baekhyun ay sinulyapan niya si Chanyeol. All this time kasi ay nakatungo kasi siya at hinahalo halo ang kawawang frappe niya.

Hindi niya naman inaasahan na mariin ang titig ng lalaki sa kanya. Para bang seryosong nag-iisip.

"Sorry at sa'yo ko pa binuhos ang feelings ko. Alam mo naman pag broken hearted," he chuckled, "Parang tanga."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol called in a serious tone.

"Hm?"

_**"Pwede ba kitang ligawan?"** _

And there, the bomb was dropped. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at napanganga. Hindi siya makapaniwala na sinabi ito ng kasama. Iniintay niya lang na biglang lumabas si Bitoy somewhere at magsabi ng _'Yari Ka!'_

He closed his gaping mouth before saying, "Anong punchline?" Baekhyun just asked.

"Anong anong punchline?" confused Chanyeol asked back.

"Hindi ba joke yun?"

"It's not a joke, Baekhyun. I'm serious. I want to court you. Three months na naman kayong break, di'ba? I think it's fine now."

"Hindi yun ang point ko, okay?! Liligawan mo ko eh ayaw ko nga makakita ng anything related sa ex ko. Tapos manliligaw ka pa? Kapatid ka pa talaga." nakakunot na siya at this point, "Saka gusto mo ba ako o nanti-trip ka lang? Hindi ko akalain na ganyan pala ugali mo. I am so disappointed."

"Hindi ako nanti-trip. I would never do that to you." he stared at the taller's eyes and the sincerity is very evident.

"Then, gusto mo ko?"

Chanyeol just shrugged at the statement. What the hell?

"So nanti-trip ka nga!" Baekhyun concluded.

"Hindi nga, Baekhyun. Please." he sighed.

"Okay, sige. So wala na akong pake sa reason mo. Yung sa'kin nalang. Paano yun? Ayaw kong maalala si Sehun tapos nandyan ka pa lagi? Saka ang awkward naman na kapatid ka ng ex ko." the smaller explained.

Chanyeol stayed silent. He sipped at his coffee, seemingly thinking about something.

"Ganto nalang..." Chanyeol started.

"Ano?" tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

"You said you hate it every 14th of the month kasi noong date kayo nagbreak."

Baekhyun, impatient, demanded an answer fast, "Eh ano nga? Deretsuhin mo na ako."

"Let's just meet every 14th of the month. On other days, I won't even try reaching out to you. I promise. I just want to help you move on and forget about him. We'll do the things you haven't done yet with him. And maybe... maybe you'll give me a chance to properly court you." Chanyeol said in one breath.

"Sure ka ba? Halos nagawa na namin lahat ng pwedeng gawin sa seven years namin magkasama. Iba't ibang klaseng dates din yun."

Chanyeol grimaced, "I'm sure there are other things you haven't done yet."

"Sure kang hindi mo ko kokontakin kapag hindi 14? Kahit makasalubong kita sa kalye or whatsoever? Hinding hindi mo ko papansinin?" hamon ni Baekhyun.

"Yes, I won't. Just on the 14th." Chanyeol promised. "Deal?"

Tumungo si Baekhyun at inisip ang miserable niyang buhay pagkatapos makipag-break ni Sehun. Tipong pagkatapos umikot ng mundo niya kay Sehun, totally na din natigil ang pagtuloy ng buhay niya. Wala na siyang social life, bitter pa siya pati sa mga kaibigan niya. Para tuloy lagi siyang menopausal sa mga inaasta niya.

This is so not him. 

Kaya hindi nakakapagtaka na sumagot siya ng...

**"Deal."**

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya napapayag ni Chanyeol. Hindi nga siya convinced sa sarili niyang disposisyon e. Pero here we are again! Bad life choices or not, wala na siyang pake.

"So, hatid na kita sa inyo? It's still technically the 14th... so..." Chanyeol offered.

"Chanyeol, next month na lang? Sobra kasing dami nang nangyari today. Wag mo na ako ihatid. Magbu-book nalang ako ng Grab. Let's go on our separate ways for now." Baekhyun stood up. "Can I get my groceries sa car mo?"

"O-okay." Chanyeol stood up as well, "But can I get your number? Just so I can contact you? Promise, only during the 14th of the month."

Baekhyun gave him his number and he took his as well. Pagkatapos niya kuhanin ang groceries niya sa sasakyan ng kasama ay siya namang saktong pagdating ng binook nyang Grab kanina. They just politely waved to each other.

Pagkarating ni Baekhyun sa apartment ay biglang may dumating na text.

**Chanyeol: It's still 14 so I'm allowed to text you at least this...**

**Chanyeol: Thank you for today. It was fun. Being with you is fun.**

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na napangiti na sya. It was the first time he genuinely smiled after his break-up with Sehun.

Hindi na ito nagreply. Dumeretso na lang siya sa kwarto niya at sinimulan ang research para sa panibagong article na isusulat niya.


	2. 4th Month

**June 14**

_Tuesday_

* * *

* * *

Isang buwan na busy si Baekhyun. Isang buwan na din siya pinuputakte ng supervisor niya kasi " _Baekhyun, your work is so sloppy nowadays_ " daw. Fuck. Puro overtime na nga siya para lamang makatapos kaya ang haggard na niya. Hindi na nga siya nakaka-porma samantalang dati ay siya pa ang Best OOTD sa buong department nila noong college. Dagdag mo pa yung iniiyak niya kaninang umaga kasi, yes, 14 na naman.

Kaya hindi nakakapagtaka na hindi naalala ni Baekhyun ang agreement nila ni Chanyeol last month.

Nagulat na lang siya sa text nito 4 hours ago na ngayon niya lang nakita sa sobrang busy niya. 4:55 PM na.

**Chanyeol: I will fetch you after your work. 5 PM, right?**

Nagreply na lang siya ng walang kabuhay-buhay na ' **Ok** ' at nagkumahog upang mag-ayos ng gamit niya. Wala na siyang pake kung gulo gulo buhok niya at hindi pa siya nakakapag retouch ng mukha. Dederetso na lang siya sa baba.

"Oh, anong hinahabol mo, B? Bakit ka nagmamadali?" usisa ni Jongdae na nasa kabilang cubicle, itinigil ang ginagawang pagtatype. Nakangiti ito with his semi-permanent at maaliwalas na kitty smile kahit mukhang OT ito dahil late na naman siya kaninang umaga.

"May pupuntahan lang." binitbit na niya ang bag niya, "Sige, una na ako. Bye!"

Syempre umalis na agad siya bago pa ito makapag usisa pa lalo. Malakas ang radar nito eh. Mahirap na.

Pagbaba niya sa lobby ay sumalubong sa kanya ang mala-model na lalaking nakaupo sa couch. Nakasuot ito ng faded maong pants at fitted black shirt. Ang buhok nito ay naka-brush up. Sobrang simple ng suot pero ang lakas ng dating. Pinagtitinginan nga siya ng mga dumadaang mga babae at ilang lalaki sa harap niya pero sa cellphone lang ito nakatingin.

Tiningnan niya ang sarili na suot ang isang gray oversized hoodie at black jeans. Nagmukha tuloy siyang dugyot.

Ah, bahala na nga!

"Chanyeol." tawag niya ng makalapit na sya.

Itinaas ng lalaki ang tingin niya and he beamed upon seeing him. Tumayo ito. "Hi, Baekhyun."

"Tara na? Baka may makakita pa sa atin dito." at nauna na maglakad si Baekhyun palabas ng building.

Ang totoo niyan habang nasa elevator siya pababa ay sumagi ulit sa isip niya kung gaano ka-weird ang setup na 'to. Lalabas talaga siya kasama ng kapatid ng ex niya? Pag nalaman ito ni Kyungsoo ay makukurit siya sa singit!

Pero he just shrugged that thought aside. _**It's weird because you're thinking it's weird**_. Wala naman sila gagawing masama ah? And he's single. Not sure of Chanyeol's status, though.

When they stepped outside, Baekhyun stopped on his tracks and looked at the taller guy, "So, saan mo ako dadalhin for this 14th day of the month?" he sarcastically asked.

Chanyeol grinned playfully, "Are you annoyed with me?"

"Hindi!"

"Let me ask you. When you go out with my brother, what do you usually do?"

"Kala ko ba tutulungan mo ko makalimot sa kanya? Bakit binabanggit mo yun?" inis niyang tanong.

"The first step to moving on is being comfortable with his name or presence. Kung lagi kang affected t'wing maaalala mo siya, paano ka makakamove on? Also, let's cover your memories of him with new memories para hindi na siya ang maaalala mo kapag ginagawa mo ang bagay na 'yon."

Something struck Baekhyun's heart. He's right. Paano siya makaka move on kung lagi siyang affected? Dapat indifferent lang siya! Walang pake! Sino ba yung ex niya ha?

"Well, to answer your question... nakain kami." 

"Okay, let's go." the taller guy held his wrist and pulled him to the car park patungo sa sasakyan nito.

"Dito? Bakit dito?" gulat niyang tanong habang pinapalibot ang tingin sa lugar.

"Bakit? Maarte ka ba at hindi nakain sa mga ganito?" Chanyeol teased.

He was expecting a high-end restaurant, a bistro or a simple fastfood na malimit niya kinakainan. Hindi sa labas ng school ni Chanyeol, sa harap ng iba't ibang foodcarts ng streetfoods.

"Hindi ako maarte. Hindi ko lang ineexpect na dito mo ko dadalhin... at hindi ko ineexpect na kumakain ka sa ganito."

"Bakit naman? Masarap kaya. Saka malinis naman ang pinaglulutuan nila. I interviewed them one time kaya nga naging ka-close ko mga magtitinda dito." kwento ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad sila palapit sa mga nagtitinda.

"Kuya Tirso, kukuha na kami ah?" bati ni Chanyeol sa magtitinda. Tumingin ito kay Baekhyun, "Ang artistahin ng pangalan ni Kuya Tirso, ano? Artistahin din ang mukha oh." Chanyeol teased which made _'Kuya Tirso'_ amused. Mukhang aliw na aliw kay Chanyeol. Ngiting ngiti ito.

"Aba, Chanyeol, anak! Nangbola pa. Sige. Kuha na. Sagot ko na ang sago't gulaman mo." lumingon ang magtitinda kay Baekhyun, "Kasama ka ba ni Chanyeol?"

"Opo."

"Sagot ko na din ang inumin mo. Kuha lang kayo, ha?" sabi nito sa kanya bago bumalik sa pagsusukli sa mga bumibili sa kanya.

"Yang si Kuya Tirso, alam mo bang dalawang anak na niya ang napagtapos niya ng kolehiyo dahil sa pagfi-fishball niya dito? Hangang hanga ako diyan. Bukod pa doon ay sobrang bait at sipag niya." kwento ni Chanyeol habang kumukuha ng baso. Binigay niya ang isa kay Baekhyun pagkatapos ay inabutan din ito ng stick, "Favorite ko ang kikiam nila dito. And the sauce is tasty, too."

Habang tumutusok ng fishball at kikiam si Chanyeol ay nakatitig pa din si Baekhyun sa katabi. Si Chanyeol talaga yung taong pantay pantay lang ang tingin sa kapwa. Mabait siya sa lahat ng tao. Biglang nag flashback sa alaala niya ang isang scenario nung first year high school.

_"Binu-bully na naman ba si Junmyeon Kim?" usisa ni Jongdae._

_"Oo yata. Ang sama talaga ng ugali ng grupo nina Joonyoung. Mga walang magawa sa buhay." sagot naman ni Kyungsoo._

_"Porket hindi lang dito nag elementary si Junmyeon? Grabe." galit na sabi ni Jongdae. "Super cheap ng ugali."_

_Hindi naman makarelate si Baekhyun sa pinaguusapan ng dalawang bagong kaibigan kasi siya din ay hindi dito nag elementary sa school na ito hindi kagaya nilang dalawa. Pero tinatanaw niya din ang maliit na lalaki na hindi nila kaklase sa kabilang table, pinalilibutan ito ng tatlong mas malalaking lalaki. Junmyeon daw ang pangalan nito. Naluluha na ang maputi at payat na lalaki._

_"Nerd daw kasi yan. Rinig ko lang." tsismis ni Kyungsoo habang sinusubo ang spaghetti._

_"Paanong nerd?" tanong ni Baekhyun._

_"Ang concept ng nerd sa school na 'to ay tahimik saka walang friends. Dagdag mo pa na," itinuro ni Jongdae si Junmyeon Kim, "tingnan mo naman! Mukhang, I don't know, mahina? Easy to bully?"_

_Baekhyun hummed in concern, "Bakit naman ganun ang bullying dito..."_

_"Duh? Private school? Ibig sabihin mostly ay may-kaya pumapasok dito. Which also means, akala mo may free pass to be mean ang iba dito." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes._

_Truth to be told, ine-expect na ni Baekhyun ang possibility na hindi mawawalan ng matapobre dito si school na 'to. Kagaya nga ng sabi ni Kyungsoo: private school. Sa istruktura at lawak pa lamang ng campus ay parang nasa ibang bansa na sila._

_Buti na lamang ay mabait itong mga una niyang naging kaibigan sa nasabing paaralan. Syempre, bago pa lamang siya lapitan nung dalawa ay alam niya na agad kung saang pamilya galing ang mga 'to. Nauna kasi siya nung first day sa classroom at parang hobby na ng mga mayayaman na ipagmayabang kung saang pamilya galing ang bawat isa at pag-usapan ang mga kaklase nilang may makukulay na background din._

_Doon niya nalaman na ang ama ni Jongdae Kim ay isang sikat na newscaster (shocking!) at ang pamilya naman ni Kyungsoo Do ay nagmamay-ari ng ilang kilalang restaurants at bistros._

_Kaya laking gulat niya na kinaibigan siya ng mga ito. Sino ba naman siya? Normal lang naman ang pamilya niya. OFW pareho ang magulang niya. Ang kuya niya ay kumukuha ng Civil Engineering sa UP. Iginapang lang talaga siya sa private school na 'yon dahil dream school 'yon ng ina niya. Para naman daw kahit anak nya ay makapasok 'don. And here we are!_

_"Hala, wala tayong popcorn! Ayan na ang drama!" parang uod naman na binudburan ng asin si Jongdae habang may tinuturo._

_Sinundan ito ng tingin ni Baekhyun at nakita ang papalapit na matangkad na lalaking may hawak na tray. Umupo ito sa tabi ni Junmyeon ng walang pasabi, hindi man lang tinitingnan ang nakapalibot na mga lalaki sa table na iyon. Nang nakaupo na siya ay saka pa lamang niya iniangat ang tingin niya at tinitigan ang tatlong lalaki. Laking gulat naman ni Baekhyun na parang magic na nagkumahog naman sa pag-alis ang tatlong bully._

_"Sino yun?" manghang tanong ni Baekhyun sa dalawa, hindi pa din inaalis ang tingin sa ngayo'y kumakain nang lalaki. Nakikipagkwentuhan na din sa kanina lang ay binubully na si Junmyeon._

_"Chanyeol Park. Yan ang valedictorian namin nung grade school." sagot ni Kyungsoo._

_"Cute di'ba? Madami may crush diyan. Mabait din kasi." sabi ni Jongdae._

_Hanggang sa matapos kumain ang tatlo ay pasulyap sulyap pa din si Baekhyun sa direksyon ng lalaki. Hindi niya akalain na may ganoong tao, yung kayang mag stand-up para sa ibang tao lalo na't high school sila. High school is full of judgmental people. At imagine, first year palang sila? Ganto ba talaga ka-powerful 'tong Chanyeol Park na ito?_

_Pagkatapos nang araw na yun, pag masusulyapan niya si Chanyeol ay malimit na nitong kasama si Junmyeon. Hindi kagaya noong una niya itong nakita na parang basang pusa sa canteen habang pinalilibutan ng tatlong lalaki, ngayon ay malimit na ito nakangiti. Hanggang matapos ang high school at mag college ay ito pa din ang matalik na kaibigan ni Chanyeol._

"Baekhyun, you don't like these?" napukaw ang pagiisip niya sa biglang pagtapik ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya.

"Ah-eh, gusto ko." at tumusok na siya ng fishball. Sinawsaw niya ito sa sauce at halos manlaki ang mata niya sa sobrang sarap! "Ang sarap nito, Chanyeol!" ngumiti pa siya ng pagkalapad lapad.

"Told you so. Kuha ka pa." he urged.

Kikiam naman ang nilantakan niya, "Magdo-doktor ka ba talaga? Bakit ka kumakain nito?"

"Minsan lang naman. Saka sabi ko nga sa'yo, malinis naman magluto si Kuya Tirso." ngumisi siya, "You never tried these?"

"Mga one or two times lang. Hindi kasi mahilig si Sehun di'ba kaya he never took me to one of these. Dinidiscourage niya din ako kasi sabi niya baka daw madumi. Ayun. Kaya I never tried it again." he confessed while munching.

"Sabi na eh. Sehun's picky with foods. He won't ever take you to this. Kaya patago lang ako pag nakain nito. Mana si Sehun kina Papa at Mama. Tanda ko nung elementary ako at nagdala ako sa bahay ng fishball, pinatapon lang nila sa akin at pinagbawalan ako ulitin kasi madumi daw. May point naman sila kasi baka nga madumi yung iba pero I'm unstoppable." he laughed, "See? This is one of the things na hindi niyo pa ginagawa ni Sehun." 

"Right." Baekhyun smiled at him.

After nila uminom ng libreng sago't gulaman ni Kuya Tirso at makapagbayad ng exact amount ay umupo muna sila sa isang bench, nagpapahughog ng kinain. Nanonood lang sila ng mga dumadaan na estudyante.

"Curious lang ako. Mayaman kayo, hindi ba? Bakit di mo tulungan si Kuya Tirso, like, bigyan mo ng pera or something?"

Chanyeol chuckled lightly, "Baekhyun, ang mga pamilyadong tao lalo na ang mga tatay, matataas ang pride nila. Mas fulfilling for most fathers na mabuhay ang pamilya with pure hardwork. Mararangal silang tao. Syempre, hindi lahat ganito pero yung mga respetadong ama ay ganito ang mindset. Kaya hangang hanga ako kay Kuya Tirso at napagtapos niya ang dalawa niyang anak. May isa pa siya ngayon na natitirang bunso sa kolehiyo kaya todo kayod pa din siya. Ang magagawa na lang natin ay tangkilikin ang negosyo nila." he winked.

"Pero nagpapalibre ka ng sago't gulaman?" paloko niyang sagot.

"Case-to-case basis." at tumawa sila pareho.

Chanyeol is such a breathe of fresh air. Ang gaan kasama. Magaling sa pakikipag kapwa-tao, walang bahid ng kamatapobrehan. Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang tumatawa pa din ito.

Sobrang bait mong tao, Chanyeol. You deserve the best.


	3. 5th Month

**July 14**

_Thursday_

* * *

* * *

"Ano bang sched mo sa med school at available ka lagi t'wing 14?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang sinusuot ang seatbelts sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

Kalalabas niya lang sa office at sa tingin niya ay mas ayos na ang aura niya ngayon. 5 months na din silang break ni Sehun. Hindi niya din naman ito nakikita, wala siyang balita sa socmeds, hindi din siya nababanggit ng mga kaibigan niya. He thinks he's getting there. Kahit umiiyak pa din siya t'wing may maaalalang bagay tungkol sa ex niya ay hindi na naman siya nagmumukmok tungkol dito. He wants to be better soon.

"Wag mo na tanungin ang sched ko. Ako na bahala dun." Chanyeol laughed a little.

"Oh e'di hindi na." nakitawa na din siya, "Saan tayo ngayon?"

"Mahilig kayo manood ng movie ni Sehun, right?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang pinapaandar ang sasakyan. Agaw-pansin ang kumikinang nitong Rolex sa kaliwang kamay na hawak ang manibela.

"Oo. Paano mo nalaman? Hobby na namin 'yun, actually." he recalled bitterly.

"Pag kasi niyayaya ko siya, hindi siya lagi nasama saying he's gonna watch it with you first." Chanyeol carefully answered.

Tumingin siya sa labas ng bintana, nakasuporta ang kanang kamay sa baba. Naaalala niya na sa almost 7 years nila, yun na ang naging ' _thing_ ' nila — ang panonood ng bagong movies kahit anong mangyari. Kahit busy. Kahit madami pa silang schoolworks na gagawin. Well, that was before everything spiralled into nothingness. 

Tahimik na lang sila buong byahe. Hindi na din umimik si Chanyeol after that. Na-sense yata na bigla na naman nalungkot si Baekhyun sa pag-alala ng relasyon niya kay Sehun.

After 30 minutes, nakarating sila sa isang place na bago na naman sa paningin ni Baekhyun.

"Ano 'to?" he asked while Chanyeol's expertly maneuvering to an area that seemed like a ticket booth.

"Hindi mo pa 'to natatry di'ba?" he looked at him, "Drive-in cinema."

Baekhyun was amazed with the number of cars parked at the open area. May malaking screen sa gitna at nagsisimula nang magplay ng isang romantic movie, Baekhyun's favorite genre. Chanyeol even bought a large popcorn and drinks for them.

To sum it up, Baekhyun was all snots and tears after the movie. Chanyeol looked amused. Inabutan niya ito ng tissue na siya naman malugod kinuha ni Baekhyun. Sobrang heartbreaking nung movie. Hindi nagkatuluyan yung dalawang bida pero siguro tama nga na nagbreak na yung dalawa kasi may kanya-kanya na silang buhay. Tinamaan si Baekhyun sa plot ng story. Hindi niya alam kung sinadya ni Chanyeol na sa movie'ng iyon siya dalhin pero sobrang ganda naman kaya hindi na niya ito kukwestyunin.

"Ang ganda nung movie." Baekhyun said in between hiccups.

"Binigyan ka lang yata ng sama ng loob nung movie." natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

"H-hindi! Maganda talaga. Nakakabadtrip ang desisyon nilang dalawa pero maganda ang kwento! Ang saya ko napanood ko 'to!" he wailed like a baby. "Hindi ako makaka-get over."

"Hm?" tumaas ang isang kilay ni Chanyeol, "Kanino? Kay Sehun?"

"Tarantado ka ah! Sa movie kasi!" natatawa si Baekhyun habang kumukuha pa ng panibagong tissue, "Ayan, umurong ang luha ko." 

Baekhyun was still tearing up when he felt a thumb grazing on his cheeks. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol na nakangiti sa kanya habang pinupunasan ang luha niya.

"You only deserve happy tears, Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispered, which triggered another memory in his head.

_This is not what Baekhyun was expecting when he entered college. He thought it will be all fun and games. He had never been so wrong!_

_Baekhyun entered university full of hopes!_

_Natanggap siya sa dream school niya. Ang hindi niya inexpect ay first year college pa lang siya ngunit tambak na lahat ng schoolworks niya. Wow, dream school nga. (Please note the sarcasm.) Ang resulta, napapalimit ang misunderstanding nila ng boyfriend niyang nasa 4th year high school pa lamang._

_Kagaya nito. Malapit na ang midterm exams. Nasa library siya and he should be busy studying for his major subject pero, wow, nakikipagtalo siya sa boyfriend niya through texts kasi ayaw niya sagutin ang mga tawag nito._

_Sehun: Sabi mo ka-org mo lang yun?_

_Baekhyun: Oo nga, ka-org ko si Joohyuk._

_Sehun: Why are you tagged on a photo? On facebook? You two were in a bed together. I'm not happy about it, babe._

_Baekhyun: Sehun, di'ba nga may group study kami nung Sunday sa bahay ni Tiffany. Alam mo yun, pinayagan mo pa nga ako e. Saka hindi lang naman kami ang nasa kwarto, much less sa kama. Saka hindi lang naman ako ang may pic kasama siya ah? Pagtatalunan na naman ba natin 'to?_

_Sehun: I was just jealous, Baekhyun. Please understand. Wala ka sa tabi ko kaya I'm so uneasy._

_Baekhyun: Hindi din naman tayo magkasama 24/7 nung hs._

_Sehun: That was different, okay? Alam ng buong school na you're mine kaya walang magtatangka sa'yo. College is different._

_Baekhyun: Alam mo ang oa mo. Please wag na natin pagtalunan 'to? Nagrereview ako at may exam pa ako later._

_Sehun: Ganyan ka naman eh. Ayusin muna natin to. Babe, please. I will call you._

_Baekhyun: Since pumasok ako ng college ganyan ka na. Lagi na tayo nag aaway dahil sa mga friends ko at sa pagiging busy ko. Pinagpapaliwanagan kita pero ayaw mo naman makaintindi. At least, let's not fight now dahil may exams ako mamaya. Saka na lang kapag hindi ka na annoying about it!_

_Sehun: I'm so sorry, babe. Nagseselos lang naman ako. I know how many people are attracted to you even back then during high school. Please understand._

_Hindi na nagreply si Baekhyun after that text at pinatay na lang ang phone niya. This is getting out of hand._

_He wiped a stray tear on his cheeks before hiding his phone in his bag. Heaven knows how much he misses Sehun pero ayaw naman niya mapabayaan ang college. Pagod na nga siya sa school tapos dadagdag pa 'tong si Sehun. Hindi talaga niya alam kung culture shocked lang siya dahil compared sa workload ng high school, ibang klase ang college. After all, hindi pa siya nakakapag adjust._

_Bumuntong hininga muna siya bago binuksan ang libro._

_"Let's do this, Baekhyun Byun!"_

_Kaya after ng exams, heto siya at nagmumukmok mag-isa sa isang bench sa kanilang university. Tanaw niya sa kinatatayuan niya ang field kung saan may mga naglalaro ng soccer. Iyon na lang ang pinagkakaabalahan niya kasi wala pa siya sa mood umuwi. Bukod sa iniisip niya yung exams niya kanina na hindi niya nasagutan ng ayos, iniisip niya din ang boyfriend niya._

_Hindi niya pa din binubuksan ang phone niya kasi iniisip niya pa din paano siya makikipagbati kay Sehun. Sa almost two years nila ni Sehun, ito pa lang ang naging major fight nila._

_I know parang ang immature niya kanina. Hindi niya kasi alam paano ima-manage ang college life at love life. Oh god, Baekhyun sucks at this._

_"For you." a deep voice spoke in front of him._

_Nang iangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin, ang unang bumungad sa kanya ay..._

_Malaking teddy bear?_

_Pagtingin niya sa kung sinong may hawak, laking gulat niya naman na... ang isang Chanyeol Park ang may hawak nito. In his all-white Nursing uniform glory, Chanyeol looks breathtaking even for a taken man like Baekhyun. Hapit ito in all the right places. His well-defined but not muscly arms are accentuated. Mas lalo pa siyang mukhang matangkad dahil sa uniform niya. And... gosh, that face._

_Anyway, ngayon lang niya ito nakita sa campus kahit alam niyang dito din ito pumapasok._

_Okay, don't get him wrong! Hindi niya pinagnanasaan ang kapatid ng boyfriend niya. He just can't help but notice his totality when he's standing this close to him and... giving him a stuffed toy?_

_"For me? Para saan?" confusion is seen in Baekhyun's face. Nonetheless, kinuha niya ito because Chanyeol is pushing it to him na._

_"You see, pinapaabot ni Sehun." the tall guy even has the audacity to look sorry. "Can I sit beside you?"_

_Tumango lang si Baekhyun at umisod pa-kaliwa, giving the big man his well-needed space on the wooden bench._

_"He said sorry." dagdag pa ni Chanyeol pagkaupo, looking straight ahead on the soccer field._

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes, also directing his gaze to the sweaty soccer players, "Eh bakit hindi siya ang nag abot?"_

_Chanyeol bit his lips, mukhang di din alam ang isasagot._

_"I told him, this is the first and last time I'll do it. He just looked desperate earlier kasi hindi ka sumasagot sa texts at tawag niya. Kaya he told me na baka makikita kita."_

_"You mean dala mo 'tong," tumingin si Baekhyun sa katabi before he pointed at the big teddy bear at his lap, almost the same size as his whole torso, "teddy bear na 'to all over the campus nang walang kasiguraduhan kung nasan ako?"_

_He shrugged, "Not a good experience. Pinagtitinginan ako."_

_"Sadya ka naman pinagtitinginan no matter what you do!" Baekhyun said, "So how did you find me? By chance... or?"_

_"Tumingin si Chanyeol pabalik sa kanya, "Nung una, hinahanap kita sa MassCom building pero hindi ko naman mapasok yung mga room so I gave up. I just loitered around the campus tapos nakasalubong ko si Jun sa tapat ng Student Government Office. He helped me asking for your whereabouts."_

_"Member uli si Junmyeon ng SG?" mangha niyang tanong._

_"Yes. 1st year representative. Hobby na talaga niya tumanggap ng mga mabibigat na responsibilities tapos mai-stress later on." Chanyeol grinned. "Masokista yata."_

_Baekhyun remembered the frail, bullied boy on his first year of high school. After that scenario when Chanyeol saved him, he found out he ran as an officer sa section niya on his second year and he won. Everything followed after that. Officer siya lagi sa class, even clubs, and eventually naging officer na din sa Supreme Student Council ng high school. Also, he graduated as the Governor of the student body. The thought of it is still heartwarming to him._

_Tumango na lang si Baekhyun and played with the teddy on his lap. There's even a ribbon on it's neck na may nakasulat na, " **I'm sorry, babe. I love you. - Sehun** "._

_"Alam ko hindi tayo close at first time natin mag-usap today pero," Chanyeol scratched his cheek before continuing, "Ano ba pinagtalunan niyo?"_

_Instead of answering, Baekhyun asked back, "Chanyeol, nahihirapan ka ba ngayong college? I mean, nag-aadjust ka pa ba?"_

_"Oo. Bakit?"_

_"Issue kasi namin 'yan ng kapatid mo e. Wala na kaming time. Masyado din akong nilamon ng college, na feeling ko wala na akong ibang gagawin kundi magpakasubsob sa mga gawain sa school. I feel overwhelmed with everything." his eyes watered again, "I think it's my fault pero kay Sehun ko pa sinisisi."_

_"Baekhyun, I'm sorry kung 'yan ang iniisip mo." he sighed, "Yes, college is stressful pero hindi dapat dito lang yung mundo mo. College life is supposed to be the happiest. Siguro kulang ka lang sa time management? Please set aside time for other things. Mas hindi ka makakapagfocus sa school works kung masyado kang nagpapaka-stress dito. Ang college ang pinakamasayang part ng buhay because of the freedom given to you. Ikaw na lang ang bahala mag set ng limitations for yourself. Basta wala kang masasagasaang tao. Enjoy it as much as you work hard to get through it. Saka miss ka na din ni Sehun. Isip bata pa naman yun. Pag hindi siya binibigyan ng atensyon, parang mamamatay."_

_Both of them laughed at that._

_Still, tears escaped from Baekhyun's eyes._

_Then Chanyeol said out of nowhere, "You only deserve happy tears, Baekhyun."_

_After that, Sehun and Baekhyun talked sincerely. Nagkaintindihan na sila at nagkasundo na no matter what, they'll find time to communicate lalo na't medyo bago pa lamang sila. Sehun even promised his brother that he will be the one to settle his relationship problems by himself. Natuwa naman si Chanyeol dito because he can see his younger brother maturing little by little._

_As for Baekhyun, he learned to do extracurricular things instead na magpakasasa sa school works. More so, mas lalo pa nga siya naging game sa mga events, pagiging social butterfly at pagiging sikat sa campus in different fields._

_Somehow, Chanyeol's advice helped him enjoy college to the fullest._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments. It would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> Next update will be soon. Pwede nyo ako ma-reach through Twitter. I made a new one so follow me din and let's be friends! I'll try to do twt fics and sns aus din dun if circumstances are great hehe. @luxwrites_


End file.
